meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Quote
Let's Quote is a game created by me, Wizard Draco. It's where we quote users from websites saying old things that they probably don't remember. Let's begin! 3x Gallexii 3x * How do you switch to not using visual editer * (talks about uploading photos) I would but I don't have a flashdrive >.< * Thank you, I'll make sure to be more aware of my actions and respect wiki community members more. * Haha xDDD She likes that same girly style, I understand that's hard to describe ;) now I'm feeling so fly like a G6 like a g6 like a g6 now n-now now Oh gee it's three. AbsolTheHiroPone *This is going to make it sooo much easier for me to contribute to my fave wikis when my sister is on the computer. :D *KELLISOPHIA STOP EDITING MY PAGE WITH A LOAD OF CRAP!!!!! THIS IS MY PAGE, IT TAKES FOREVER TO CORRECT WHAT YOU DO, SO DON'T!!! THIS MOVIESTAR DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, SO STOP EDITING MY PAGE!!! I would apriciate it if you were to correct spelling missakes, but this is just mean!! NO PERMISSION TO EDIT MY PAGE, DON'T EDIT IT!!!! Simple as! *Like, I dunno why some people just come onto Pump's page to hate on her!? Like really, this page is not for that... Oh wait, I guess the comments part is.... But still, if you don't like the girl then why come on her page??? Like really... *I don't even know the girl, I ain't on American MSP, but I have noticed that some people hate her with a passion and others love her and there are some who couldn't give more of a damn... Like really? Please just put this silly fight to an end... :) *OK, So I don't want to do this but what to expect when someone is ruining my pixie11111 page??? Kellisophia, WHY???? Just Stop! NO MORE!!!! *(OK so it wasn't Kellisophia in the end, I guess I made a bit of a mountin out of a molehill, but anyone would be upset if they fond out someone was going around destroying their pages) *Eh, sorry, I already have a BF. o--o *Um no. I'm not going to. I have known him for 3 years almost, what we have is too special for me to give up. :/ *Swearing only makes you look like a fool, your the only one in this entire wiki I have known to swear this much, god knows how you get on with MSP if all you write is the f word, must be getting locked out every second... -.- Sorry, just being truefull. Some people come here just to swear at other users cuz they can't on the real MSP and I just find that very low... -.- *my sister doesn't know much about the wiki, and she probubly wouldn't know how to work anything *I LOVE MOVIESTARPLANET AND I'M HAPPY SOMEONE MADE THIS WIKI...!! *It's a tuff one really, I know the right desion will be made in the end, but It's got to that sticky "Piggy In The Middle" stage for the moment. However, there is one request... PLEASE DO NOT GO CRAZY WITH CENSORING WORDS LIKE MSP DID WITH THE WAFFLES!!! O.O (Sorry caps...) *#I'veNeverHeardYouSwearSoMuchBeforeSnowy * Ex has black hair with a pink steak in it * Asdffghhjkkl oml Clickyourheart *I always wanted to join the Wiki but never felt okay enough to join it. Now that I've joined it, I enjoy it a lot! The editors are friendly and pretty calm (as far as I know). *It seems a little more creative then last year's Easter Theme *I SPENT ALL OF IT ON A HAIRSTYLE WITH DEFAULT COLORS. UGH!! Designer TayTay *uijkl/;' ]-09vctyutyljjregtuiyewoufkljhg. ok there i left a comment. *I'm -500% Porter, but 500% Potter! And Jersey... hmmm.... 5% or less jewel. -5% Mybeauer. 75% team cat. 750% Animation Queen! :P *Plz dont tell rapunza to be quiet, anyone can comment on this. But you can just kindly ask Samantha (rapunzafanMSP) to not comment on ur talk. But still, everybody technically can commentvon this. ~no offence to anybody here~ *-sigh- sometimes this wiki is drama! lol but mostly is awesome :D *I love how the msp wiki buddays all play this game together. I want to join you, but ( srry i cant answer now i gtg ill t err ll wh y lat e r) *WORST: Commercial- The Barnes And Noble Christmas commercial where the guy is getting stuff for his family *Bye ! **Bye (username)! ***Bye! *that would not be good if it took ur coins. dat would be evil. *towts useful! *WHAT DID YOU DO ITTTTTTT //undo *I hax to be wiki boss. waiting to finish eating pizza ugh soccer #typingwithlefthandandholdingpizzainother *Wiki le crazy *ikr mt dinobunnies! *I can already tell, this wiki is going to get ''Very ''disorganized. *Book Charector(spelled it wrong) *There is Frankie! ._. *Teeheehee! I made this. ._. *-sends rain away- "Sorry bruhs. The parade has a strict 'No raining on the parade' rule." *D Im going to Hogwarts so I cannot talk now byeeeeee! *BTW I Started It Actually When Chu Think About It! Lawllllllll :P *p to see if harry going on rb *srry gurl, i have to go. SYA TOMORROW! *Hi DinoBunnies! can you pweetty pweez add the NCS and infobox to the page Talking castle aka starshine? not old *a new efitor *RapunzaFanMSP #AreYouKiddingMe *Um, what's a sever....? *Welllll She Um Is My Friend And Ummmm She Asked For Opions Lool Not Mine Tho She Knew I Was Gone But Still by Fall Out Boy featuring Panic! At The Disco *Iron is also about to get knocked out cuz my bestie and i are so spoiled with money that we fling it out of our golden car! *When I meet Green Day, Lindsey Stirling, or Ellie Goulding can be celebrated. Or when I get a book published. Or if I don't ever have to go to school again. *Update: Rapunza was smart and made a page for her 2nd bestie. Dumb idea for me to make this blog post when you can do that o-o *oh btw i have a truckload of safer internet tees *Cho Change, Fred, George, Draco, and Moaning Myrtle outfits on MSP *Cute Stuff, I need to STOP dreaming of being a top supporter andmake it real for my own good. *Idk if I should be telling SnowGem or Ablozoey (may have spelled that wrong, srry) *RAPUNZA IS JELOUS OF DRACO AND THE WEASLEYS! RAPUNZA IS JELOUS OF DRACO AND THE WEASLEYS! RAPUNZA IS JELOUS OF DRACO AND THE WEASLEYS!�� *WHAT THE HECK???? XD *I will neva eva tell * i think it was cheating for new players bc they will think you can do that when you really cant *♥ MSPCPMH "Send The Love, Ignore The Haters" ♥ *Ohz���� *XD XD XD I missed it XD *So I'd like to also say sorry and admit, yes, I will allow you to get revenge bc i know your gonna say dat. O.O //spoils Harry Potter like what even *♥ RIP Dumbledore, "The Greatest Wizard There Be" MSPCPMH ♥ * Some badge names on a wiki named by Tay: *Snap! Friendship Photo-Bomb! *Brill Photo-Bomb Friends *Photo-Bomb Master! Say Cheese! *Strong Bond of Togetherness *OMG Golden Buddies c: *You've Heard About Me, So Hey. Let's be Friends! *A Friend Is A Brilliant Gift. Here's my Friend, Wikia! *I Cannot Wait To Friend You! *Lucky Thousandth Friend *Its a thing... stories... kinda short... simple. Club penguin... *My fav part of Let It Go is when she throws her crown-through-end and is all like, I'M NEVER GOIN BACK. The past is in the PAAASSST! Let it go!! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of DAAAWWWN. LET IT GO, LET IT GO. That perfect girl is gonee! HEERRE I stand. In the LIIGHT OF DAYAYAY. LET THE STORM RAGE ONNNNNNNNNNNN! The cold never bothered me anyways. -cape thing swoosh- *Epix *MY PICTURES ARE SO TERRIBLE EW HOW DISGUSTING *Oh. Meh. Gersh. Thank you guy! ♥ Your all so awesome! ^-^ *Yea, one time you told me about those. I suppose I'm old-fashioned? XD Hai ^-^ Bye ^-^ *Designers are fabulous, I'm fabulous. Though, I'm super happy with some of my recent outfits x3 *Np I'm on shopping spree and you popped up and I'm like why not lel DinoBunnies *Pump is special in all ways. Everyone is special, so I don't want to see fighting ♡ *I don't want to see fighting. >.< Camilla is amazing, once you get to know her you will love her. :* *It seems like she doesn't like teams. But guess what... she made "Myth Believers." :| Pump Porters was made by a supporter. It wasn't suppose to be a team. Just a supporter group. Many people thought it was a team. But NO. It's not. *Yeah, Pump's not first anymore. So what? You don't need to make a big deal and make a post about it. :\ *♥ PUMP PORTER FOREVER ^-^ ♥ *Wait.. you don't like moviestar users? Why would you even post that? What if they were on here and saw this? You must have hurt their feelings. :\ *Thanks, I was going to but I wanted to make sure it SHOULDN'T be deleted. *♥ If I was a PowerPuff girl I would be Bubbles ♥♥ :D *erm meh gerd.... HAIII RAPUNZA!!!! ^0^ :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD *>:3 <- EVIL DERP FACE (aka EDF) >:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD < Super Mega Evil Emoticon (aka, SMEE....xDD) *How do you change your username? :OOOO *✌ Who I am ✌ I am ASIAN ❤ I am weird like that c; I am AWESOME ^0^ ✪ Pump Porter FOREVER ✪ I am ALI ツ *(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ No problem! *ffoR NOW I'LL GIVE YOU FREE HONEY AND NUTS IN A BAR MAN *LETS BE HAPPY ~ :D :D :D *3 **3* **o3o :3 < it was dis face *I picked DinoBunnies because I am random like that. ^3^ *Making my user page prettah ^-^ *am I the only one that fan-girls to meh favorite characters? *She doesn't bully. She defends. She defends herself. She gets a lot of hate everyday. But she doesn't reply to haters anymore. She blocks, report and then spreads LOVE! *AMAZING ^O^ GORGEOUS c: FANTABULOUS <3 *Oops. :x Sorry if I caused any trouble.............or stuff. o.o *d e r p *but wait... HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS STUFF? o_______________________________________________________O *o hai there! ouo Plattenum *Your crazy mister, go dunk your head in a banana! *Okay I think your 17. There. (Guessing Snow's age on February 1st, 2015.) *I am ~team pump~ and I always will be. I follow in your footsteps Pump. I like every thing u do. All those haters are mean. Every move you take is precious. *Pump is not! She is actually very nice, most of the high scores people are. I may not be a mybeauer but I still respect Mybeau and her supporters. You should respect Pump and her porters. You don't have to like them, but you have to at least respect them. *Woah. Your taking it the next step! *THE QUIZ DOESNT WORK, IT WONT GO ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION :( *Snowy can rollback? *I didn't even know Barbie had boxes :o *1:45-2:15: S.Q.U.I.R.T.: Silent Quiet Uninterrupted Reading Time *Okay, I'll do that ass soon as I get on my computer. *In real life she's 7 years old. *I didn't know Stripeys were rare. *Let it go! Let it go! Cant hold it back anymore! Plz add me on USA moviestarplanet! Same username *The old MSP was sooooo bad *I love fun dont u? *I believe in squares equality On Pump's article: *Wow, that makes her even cooler how she used a hacking thingy to level up to level 22 in 2 weeks! Cool thanks for the info! Can someone tell me how I can do that? *She's my idol! My username is Rapunza #1 fan I have a wiki on here if you wanna look at it. *EXECPT YOUR NOT!!! Its impossible sorry. **STICKS TONGUE SO HARD!!!* *There's this badge I KNOW I should've earned, but I didn't. I should've earned the 39,000th edit (Lucky Edit) badge, but I didn't. In response to someone asking "is the SE server Sweden?": *Nope, it's the Spanish server. *Stop reporting people! It's not nice and unnatural :( Kindness is magic, use it :) *Every wiki needs some cray-cray. //has RapunzafanMSP username *How did u know I was Rapunza #1 fan? XD SnowGem *Idec, it's not like I'll be huge in that field. Will be too busy cutting people up and sewing them back together. ...Then probably drinking away the night, 'cause I guess that's a thing that is bound to happen. *I offered to nuke it, but nooo, Snowy can't have their nuke party. *so life atm...yeah idk what the fuck it is. *AllOfMyMeepsSinceLikeJune.FuckingHell,They'reBadMan.p //fails *I broke the image. So I was just fixing it. *Randomness about this being an all age wiki. *Well unfortunately no one can do anything about that right now, I believe there is way to get an admin around here but it's rather complex and confusing(Plus whos to say it'll work). I'll maybe look into again later. *Lol. Oops sorry silly me. *Hi there, I just joined today to make a couple of small edits that I saw seemed necessary. I'd love to get more into this wiki but for now I'll just be making small little edits. *Sorry if this is the wrong place, however in the wiki I use there are a few users who have stated they're under 13. I was wondering how I should be reporting them to wikia. I've seen old post(before this update) saying to contact them directly, though I just wanted to make there wasn't a better way to do it. *This guy looks like he's 35 trying to be a 15 year old. *Ohgodno thisisagreatline. insulting. cri. put it here because it was funny. Fight me dude. -RC *Knowing another language is probably as great as it sounds. That being said, I think I'm more interested in learning JavaScript right now. It's not a language you would speak with anyone, but it's technically a language. (; *Lol, we can fangirl over the MSP triangle earrings together! *Absol why are you so cat *The bee's are lost without you. SnowySilver * rip in peace snow idk when-2016 Tapshoegirl.msp *please nine is nothing i have had about 20+ in 2 months before *i KNOW RIGHT! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT NOT BEING A PORTER MEANS YOUR A HATER! UGH GET OVER YOURSELFS! * :*( guys stop hating on pump like that! i dislike her to but this language you are throughing at her and others is just... ugh. it sikens me. and I have my reasons to DISLIKE her but i don't HATE her. So i want all of you showing your emotions badly to find a corner and think about your life! *Wow she ugly just because she don't add you? well don't add me honey cause I don't wanna be the next ugly person. *rolls eyes* #MuchSass2k15 *CARTOONS RULE! Cartoons are cool! I mean check out Absolzoey's page it's a cartoon party! but make sure cartoons are appropriate. no cursing, innapropriate activites etc. *Same i may not be a porter but i am a jewel. she sound rude herself... I ight add her can't judge a book by it's wikia page right!? ;) *I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! THX FOR KNOKING MYBEAUER BACK TO SIZE! I WOULD HAVE DONE IT BUT I CAN ONLY GO ON MY E-MAIL AT SCHOOL AND MY SCHOOL COMPUTER DOES WEIRD THINGS TO THE WIKIA! SO THX FOR KEEPING AN EYE ON MY PAGE! ~Monique *sorry to jump in but if someone owned the wiki wouldn't we probably go to jail i mean we are technically writing on their property. *It's Sad i had to make that there are many more put these poped fast in my head KEEP IT KLEAN! *IF YOU CAN'T DECIDE YOU SHOULD BE ON MY TEAM ~TEAMMSPEACE~! srry caps *ugh I hate safari and firefox they suck *i think she used a glich or cheat or whatever or msp maunfunction. maybe a level or two would be fine but seriously 6 whole trimes! hey not hatein just not lovin *I doubt my ame is french! *OMGOD! I SCROLLED SOMETHING DIRTY CAME UP.... *sigh there are no more tomboys like me on this earth :( *Hi im a reality check i think ya need one! *nah they arent we can put ranom stuff in here i guess as longas its appropriate Other wikis are usually filled with bums.. AND IS MLP MSP REALATED HUH? HUH? *woah slow down babe! I can only type so fast!! *stop saying derp u derp *Cherries chub CHUB CHERRIES CHUB CHERRY CHUB! *yikes! crap! my mom better not see that....... other than that this is great! *ARE U FRIKIN KIDDINGME 1 I APOLIGIZE FOR MY LANGUAGE BUT SERIOUSLY! IDC IF IT'S A SCOOL NIGHT! HELLO MSP! *true... but also don't belive everything you hear my deary *WHY DOS THE PICTURE NAME AND USER NAME HAVE TO MATCH! srry caps *u do not want to know what that means trust me! i love ur profile pic were u get it! *hey! i remembered that you left a message on snowgems page saying you had a problem with the hastag on your name for your msp page i have a solution I just remembered that copy'n'paste characters has a hashtag i will see it i can ad the sign for you! *-_- wow such girly girls... *Lol snow gem control your element! In response to me saying Tap always spells things wrong: *i will shoot u *no it loaded as soon as i sent this 2 you XD flash must be afraid of you *never mind Fianally it works! Tap shares her age and loses her space key. *thx for the tip :) and yes if this happens again msp will get an angry letter from a twelve yearold :) *I did the link is red now tho' I thought u killed it already O_o *Please explainn to me how you got the title thingy up there on ur talk page! if its something only admins can have still tell me I have my own wiki! just plz tell me its so perty! *I just wanted to tell you I have a camera in your bedroom and I can see you when you sleep Category:BombShelter Category:FancyArticles